ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Williams
Brian Williams is an e-federation wrestler who is currently on the XWCWF roster and a member of The Alliance. History AWA Brian Williams, now seen as one of the most dominate men in AWA history has a long and dark past, several motivating factors in his life have caused him to become nothing short of a deranged lunatic. The massive Giant from Canada is a 3 Time World Champion, 2 time Hardcore Champion, Television Champion and Tag Team Champion. In slightly over one year Brian Williams has accomplished everything he has set out for, but one thing seems to always motivate him. The World Title is Brian?s jewel, it completes him, it brings his life into perspective if only for a moment. At the same times however the title drives him beyond his breaking point time and time again. The death of Katherine his teenage girlfriend, put the fires of hell into the giants soul. His thoughts twisted and what seemed right to him, and what seemed logical was simply imposing himself on anyone that stood within his reach. Williams has blazed a twisted and sick trail of destruction throughout the AWA since his arrival, and it has never ended. As Williams aged he realized these ideas he had were not the right thing to do. However the blood lust that developed within him, swayed his thoughts again, and he never looked back, he doesn?t care for what is right or wrong, he doesn?t care for ANYONE but himself and the pristine memory of Katherine, and of course the World Title. Recently Williams style of wrestling has changed slightly, he has become more of a ring general, picking opponents apart piece by bloody piece instead of simply beating them into the ground, however his change in style has not compromised his goal, which is bringing pain and suffering to all. There are few that can put an image of malice and hatred into the minds of people like the always enigmatic Williams can. And with such we can only wait and see what horrid actions he may unleash in the future. Provoked by the likes of his borther John Williams,. Brian Williams made a return to the AWA with one thing on his mind, The AWA world Title, and John Williams utter and complete destruction.. Through everyone he has gone until meeting Lars Fredrickson, fellow AWA hall of Famer, during a brutal battle back and forth, Williams showed why he has become a main stay around the World title as he won it again for the Fourth time. Much of Brian Williams again changes, a come back thwarted by victories stolen from him, Wiliams looks to find the beast inside, he looks for the battle within his mind. He looks to become the monster that once ruled this company. Brian Williams looks to re-ignite the fires of hell within a soul that is as black as the darkest of nights. It is here at Classic that the abhorrent, callous and hate filled beast will rise again from the ashes and begin his ascent towards the level ONLY he can reach. XWCWF (2008) In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Morbid Reality'' (Modified Scorpion Death Drop) :*'The Struggle Within' (Texas Cloverleaf) :*'Cruel Intent' (Rope Tie-up Facewash) :*'Blinded Fate' (Reverse Evenflow DDT) Awards & Achievements *'AWA' :*AWA Hall of Fame *'GCW' :*GCW Intercontinental Champion :*GCW World Heavyweight Champion *'SCWF' :*SCWF Hardcore Champion :*SCWF United States Champion *'XWCWF' :*Best Wrestler (October 2008) :*Best Roleplay (October 2008) Category:Wrestlers